You Might Be Obsessed With Phineas & Ferb If
by Frodo the Second
Summary: I think the title says it all. ;)


Hello, everyone! Here is my first posted fanfiction! I hope you all like it! Constructive critisism is appreciated.

You Might Be Obsessed With Phineas & Ferb if…

1. When going back to watch old episodes, you noticed Phineas' character evolution from arrogant, little jerk to optimistic little genius.

2. You know the theme song by heart, and you can't help but sing it all the way through once someone's started it.

3. You get into arguments about whether it should be "Phinbella" and "Ferbnessa" or "Phinabella" and "Ferbessa".

4. You have a pet about whom you often ask the question, "Hey, where's _?"; and at the end of the day, you greet it by saying, "Oh, there you are _."

5. You couldn't wait, so you watched all the new PnF episodes on Youtube before they aired, only you watched them in Spanish without subtitles—and _still_ you could tell when they were saying catchphrases!

6. You have a step parent whom you suspect of being an evil scientist...

7. You hear the nickname "cutie pattooti" and immediately think of rabbits.

8. Whenever you hear someone baby-talking (gitchi gitchi gooing), you start singing: "Bow chicka bow wow, that's what my baby says…"

9. You sing what you're doing to the melody of "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated".

10. You've recently considered dying your hair bright green or Ariel red.

11. You are constantly using catchphrases like, "Whatcha doin'?"

12. Every time you get a great idea, you sit up straight and cheerfully announce, "I know what we're gonna do today!"

13. Whenever you hear "summer vacation", you think of PnF.

14. You have at least one folder of PnF pictures saved to your computer.

15. You have PnF music and videos on your ipod.

16. You have made at least one PnF Youtube video, featuring either Phinabella, Ferbessa, or Canderemy, o something really obscure like Balshti or Johnessa.

17. You got super ticked-off when you realized that Dan and Swampy are considering making Vanessa end up with Major Monogram's son, "Monty" (name spoken with disgust).

18. You have been able to identify with Irving.

19. You've written PnF fanfiction.

20. As soon as you got your new pet, you started keeping an eye out for secret entrances/exits in your living room.

21. You have a big tree in your backyard beneath which you like to sit on summer days with a friend or two and discuss what you'd like to do today.

22. You knew before reading this list that the only three things Phineas & Ferb never accomplished from the intro are climbing up the Eiffel Tower, surfing tidal waves, and painting a mustache on Candace.

23. You took up drawing cartoon characters because of PnF.

24. You just got over a bad flu, and all you did the whole time was eat hot soup and watch old episodes of PnF.

25. Your parents have nicknamed you after the character you are most like.

26. You have found that you suddenly don't mind nasally singing.

27. At the end of The Seer when KicsterAsh asked us for the last time her most famous question, "Do you believe in Real Magic?", you answered out loud, proudly and tearfully, "Yes. Yes, I do."

28. You would download a song simply because it reminds you of PnF or a relationship in PnF, even if the artist's voice is annoying or the lyrics are cheesy.

29. You like or have liked one of the characters in the past.

30. You've picked up on obscure details about the characters, like how Phineas scratches his ear when he's nervous, or how it's implied that Ferb talks a lot more than the series has revealed.

32. You consider "Carpe Diem" an inspirational song and listen to it on the treadmill.

33. You caught every single musical reference in "Hey, Ferb!" and shout them out every time you see the scene (or maybe that's more of a "You Might Be Obsessed With Musicals If…" thing).

34. Rollercoasters have become a very interesting subject to you, particularly after "Rollercoaster: the Musical!".

35. When your family vacationed in France (the City of Loooove), you rolled down your window in the car and shouted, "Pierre!" and then ducked, laughing gleefully.

36. You have a nemesis.

37. You sing about aglets in the shower.

38. You'll never be able to think of centurions the same way again…

39. You caught both of the "My Fair Lady" references Phineas makes in separate episodes (maybe that's more of a musical thing again).

40. You laughed out loud during school when you realized that one of your spelling words was "monogram".

41. You can do spot-on impressions of almost the entire cast of characters, including Phineas, Ferb, Doofenshmirtz, Linda, Lawrence, Carl, Irving, Buford, and Baljeet.

42. You dad has consulted you in private about your bad habit of speaking in Phineas' voice after you've been playing PnF with your younger siblings…

43. You've written songs about PnF and plan to either get them published or send them to Disney to see if you can get them into the show.

44. You defend PnF against kids five years younger than you who say that it's too "little kiddish" (why, those snobby little…).

45. You've attempted to build a beach in the backyard.

46. Summer suddenly holds a very special place in your heart, along with almond brittle.

47. Discarding its mildly cliché edge, you have completely embraced the idea that summer belongs to you, and that anything is possible if you just believe it is.

48. For the first time in years, you've printed out coloring pages.

49. You've always wished that the "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" scene was just a little longer because Phineas and Ferb look really cool when they shake those brightly-colored cups.

50. You read or write stupid lists like this and don't feel any shame at all in sharing them with others. :)


End file.
